Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight is the final upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Transformers crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. And it will be a double feature with Brian, the Eeveelution Family, and Olaf's Frozen Adventure. Plot In 484 AD, King Arthur and his knights fight a losing battle against the Saxons. Elsewhere, Merlin approaches the Knights of Iacon, a group of Transformers hiding on Earth, to help win the war. They hand him an alien staff, before transforming together into Dragonstorm and turn the tide of the battle, but warn Merlin that a great evil will come for the staff. In the present, a year after the Hong Kong Uprising, Optimus Prime crash-lands on Cybertron, and meets his alleged creator Quintessa. She blames Optimus for Cybertron's destruction and brainwashes him into helping to gain Merlin's staff, which can absorb Earth's energy to restore Cybertron. Optimus is renamed Nemesis Prime. Earth is revealed to be the slumbering Unicron, the ancient enemy of Cybertron, and whose horns are emerging across the planet. On Earth, Transformers remain unwelcome amongst humanity, apart from in Cuba, and are hunted by the Transformers Reaction Force (TRF), a paramilitary force manufactured from the fallen Cemetery Wind. However, the U.S. military, particularly those who had formerly worked with the Transformers, such as Colonel William Lennox, is secretly against the new policy. Cade Yeager, an ally to the Autobots, helps hide refugee Transformers from the TRF in his remote junkyard. In the war-torn Chicago, Cade, Bumblebee, young scavenger Izabella and her Transformer companions Sqweeks and Canopy help a group of children evade the TRF drones, but Canopy is killed. Cade receives a mechanical talisman from a dying Autobot knight and has a brief standoff with the TRF, before being saved by Lennox. Cade returns to his junkyard with Izabella and Sqweeks with the talisman. Both Megatron, still in his KSI-made drone body Galvatron, and the U.S. government become aware of the talisman's value and power, reluctantly joining forces to obtain it. A group of Decepticon prisoners are released to aid in the mission. The Decepticons and the TRF locate Cade's hideout with the help of a tracker previously planted on Bumblebee. Cade, his assistant Jimmy, Izabella, and Sqweeks flee from the Decepticons and the TRF to an abandoned town where the Autobots ambush their enemies and defeat them while Cade, Jimmy, and Izabella battle a unit of TRF drones. Cogman, a steampunk Transformer, appears and invites Cade to the United Kingdom and meet his employer, Sir Edmund Burton, who has connections to the Transformers. Burton also has another Transformer associate named Hot Rod find Viviane Wembley, a University of Oxford professor, and bring her to him. Bringing Cade, Viviane, and Bumblebee together, Burton explains that Transformers have been aiding mankind in war for centuries, their existence hidden by a secret society of famed historical figures, the Order of Witwiccans, of which he is the last living member. The talisman can lead to Merlin's staff, buried with him in a Cybertronian spacecraft hidden under the sea. However, only a direct descendant of Merlin can wield it due to the knights encoding his DNA into it. Viviane is revealed as the last of Merlin's bloodline. The TRF and local authorities discover them, forcing them to flee. Following a series of clues while evading their pursuers, the group head to the Royal Navy Museum. There, Cade, Viviane, Bumblebee, and Cogman commandeer museum submarine [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMS_Alliance_(P417) HMS Alliance], also a Transformer, to find the spacecraft. The TRF, after a failed attempt to stop the Alliance, pursuit them in DSV submarines. Burton contacts Seymour Simmons, both learning that Earth is Unicron, and the staff will be used to drain the planet's life, via an access point hidden under Stonehenge. Locating the ship, Cade and Viviane discover Merlin's tomb and obtain the staff. Viviane activates it, causing the spacecraft to become airborne, awakening the Knights of Iacon. As the TRF, now under Lennox, try to take the staff from them, Optimus arrives, forcing the humans to surrender the staff. Bumblebee, Lennox, and Cade confront Optimus who engages in battle with Bumblebee. Just as Optimus is about to finish him off, the formerly-mute Bumblebee begins speaking in his own voice, stirring Optimus' memories and freeing him from Quintessa's control. The Decepticons ambush Optimus and Megatron steals the staff from him. The Knights try to execute Optimus for his "betrayal," but Cade stops them when his talisman transforms into Excalibur. The Knights yield and join the humans and Autobots. Burton tries to stop Megatron from activating the staff at Stonehenge only to be mortally wounded, dying peacefully with Cogman at his side. At the same time, Cybertron's remains collide with Earth to begin draining energy from it, devastating the planet and killing millions. The Autobots, Dragonstorm, and human military forces converge on Stonehenge and Cybertron, attacking the Decepticons and Quintessa's minions, who either flee or are killed while Quintessa is defeated by Optimus and Bumblebee. Meanwhile of Peter soon finds out that Ernie is taking a squad of swoop-mounted IG lancer combat droids are tearing through the army. Peter then tells the guys to mount up, and he and the guys jump into speeder bikes to intercept the droids. The two bands of swoop riders enter into a mass joust, and the droids are being impaled or thrown aside. During the joust, Peter and Ernie both slay many of their respective enemies. During a time in which both sides have great casualties, the two commanders engage in personal combat. As they fight, Ernie deprives Peter of his lance, so Peter brandishes his lightsaber and destroys Ernie's swoop bike with it. The swoop explodes, but the Sith chicken walks unharmed from the inferno. Peter charges in to skewer Ernie, but in a display of speed, strength and coordination, he catches Peter's swoop by the steering vanes and flips the Jedi off. Ernie then charges Peter, wielding the swoop as a club, but Peter slices it to pieces and punches Ernie in the face. But Ernie spits out a tooth with a noose bleed, and proceeds to laugh and beat Peter with his fists. As he knocks his saber out of his grip and is lifted bodily off the ground by a solid punch in the gut. Ernie proceeds to fire at Peter with a small rapid projectile launcher, but the Jedi deflects the slugs with the Force. Switching to a flame thrower, Peter's attacks are again deflected and Peter crushes the flame thrower with the Force. Brandishing a massive flail, Ernie attempts to finish off Peter, but Peter uses the Force to summon his lightsaber and severs the flails chain. Brandishing his two blaster pistols, Ernie is disarmed before he can use them. Switching deploys his Darksaber, he deflects Peter's lightsaber slashes, but is unable to adequately counter-attack. Peter presses his advantage, with Ernie barely blocking, until finally, Peter slices off Ernie's arm and bisects him through the middle. The worlds are then saved upon Viviane removing the staff and the Autobots leave Earth to rebuild what is left of Cybertron. In a mid-credits scene, Quintessa, who has survived and is disguised as a human, approaches a group of scientists inspecting one of Unicron's horns, offering a way to destroy him. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Nightstriker, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Pazu, Sheeta, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the Human Mane 5 (Human Pinkie Pie, Human Rarity, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, and Human Fluttershy), the Crystal Prep Girls (Sour Sweet, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Indigo Zap, and Lemon Zest), Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, the Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Rick Sanchez, Morty Smith, Gordon Quid, Waffle, Mr. Blik, Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Kimi Finster, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg Dash, Olive Shellstein, Captain Cuddles, Rebecca Clark, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, ZT-24, PC-35, VB-7, M8-2M, SUN-3L, P0-L8, R9-F5, MZ-11, GL-20, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Pocahontas, Snow White, Princess Tiana, Princess Rapunzel, Princess Aurora/Briar Rose, and Princess Eilonwy guest star in this film. *The Chicken Empire will work for Megatron in this film. *This film marks it's debut of Selena and Breon. *Shatter and Dropkick from Bumblebee will also appear in this film. *Starscream will return in this movie, but he will have a brand new and improve look. *In this film, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Peter, Quagmire, Cleveland, Joe, Team Nelvana, Roger, Bender, Minerva, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike, the Human Mane 5, the Crystal Prep Girls, the Young Six, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Blythe, Zoe, Pepper, Penny, Vinnie, Sunil, Minka, Russell, Gail, and Mitzi will go with Cade and Bumblebee, while the others will stay with Izzy, Jimmy, and the other Autobots. Scenes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Optimus vs. Bumblebee * * * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:The Family Guy/Eeveelution/Transformers saga Category:Non-Disney crossovers